Epic Yool
|release date = 2018-12-21 |release version = 2.2.5 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold Island Gold Island Mirror Cold Island |beds required = 1 |element1 = Yay |class = Epic |subclass = Seasonal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Deedge and Pango |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 1000 |selling price coin = 750,000 |placement xp = 220,000 |regular version = Yool |rare version = Rare Yool }} Description Epic Yool is a monster in My Singing Monsters. It was teased in the Yay 2018 loading screen for on December 5th, 2018 On December 12th, its silhouette and concealed form were added to Cold Island's collection book. The Epic Yool has light blue fur. Its horns are more curved than the Common and Rare counterparts. It has red, gold, green, and silver bells on its horns. It has 4 small sharp horns on its head, and a carrot nose and two bright blue eyes, giving it a snowman-like appearance. Song Epic Yool's song is almost the same as the Rare and Common Yool Song, but its bells sound a bit more festive. It does, however, have both a unique idle and singing animation. Breeding is only available for breeding (or buying) during limited time events. The combination is different on each island but the Epic Yool is on one island, so there is only one combination: * + Deedge and Pango Epic Yool was available during the following times: *December 21, 2018 to December 28, 2018 20:00 UTC. *June 14, 2019 to June 17, 2019 19:00 UTC. *December 20th 2019 to January 6th 2020, 20:00 UTC Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in Coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters The feeding for an Epic Yool is doubled that of a Common or Rare Yool. Likes }} Strategy Name Origin See Yool. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes 's]] * When Epic Yool was initially added to the collection book, its sprites were not being downloaded from the BBB servers, causing its concealed form to look blocky. * Epic Yool appears to have a different idle and singing animation than that of Yool and Rare Yool ** Because of this, many fans who saw it in the book of monsters before its official release, expected Epic Yool to have a unique song, as well. * Before Epic Yool came out, someone asked Monster handler Matt: "Is Epic Yool teasing itself?" Matt said it was a preposterous idea. * Epic Yool was the first Epic Seasonal to come out. * Epic Yool looks very similar to the TBT Yool with the carrot nose and Mammott appearance. Category:Epic Monsters Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Gold Island Category:Epic Seasonals Category:Monsters Category:Festival of Yay